In The Mourning (Post Allegiant)
by fictionbefourblood
Summary: She sacrificed herself many times to save everyone, but there are only so many sacrifices that you can make. (An Allegiant sequel in Tobias' POV.)
1. I

_Tris._ I wake with her name in my mouth. But when I turn over, she isn't beside me. I haven't seen her for three years, but I see her every night in my dreams. They are more like nightmares, reminding me of what I have lost. In these dreams, I see her as an angel with soft, delicate features and a radiant glow. I have come to believe that maybe she was in fact an angel sent down from heaven to teach me to love again; because I loved her. I loved her when I couldn't love my parents and she loved me when I believed that they didn't. I don't know still if I love my parents but I loved again and that's what matters. When she fulfilled her mission, she left. She was taken away from me and I don't know if I'll ever be able to love again, if I'll ever be able to love someone like I loved her. She helped me to make amends with my mother and Marcus, one more than the other. But my parents are my past and Tris is my future. My parents _were_ my past and Tris _was_ my future. Now, I do not know what the future holds for me. I do not know what a life without Tris entails and I do not wish to know or wonder.


	2. II

"Four?" Christina knocks on my door, "Are you ready?" I finish shaving the harsh growth of stubble on my chin and open the door for her. She is wearing all black, Dauntless clothes, like we agreed. I have also put on a black shirt and pants. Though the faction system is long gone, I am still reluctant to wear anything but black. It's a part of who I am, who I _was_. I am also reluctant to let Christina call me by my real name. That name only belongs to three people; my mother, Marcus and Tris. Four reminds me of the life I led in Dauntless, a life that I do not regret living. I was Four when I met _her_. I changed my name, and so did she. "Tris," she had said.

"Where are we meeting?" I ask Christina.

"Where do you think?" She says, "The Hancock building." She smiles at me, and I smile back as we head out. The cold air hits me as soon as we step out of my apartment block. I hug my shoulders and wish that I had worn a jacket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Christina asks, "The tattoo thing, not the other thing."

"Positive," I reply, "And you?"

"She was my best friend." Her eyes mirror the grief that still rages on inside of her. For someone so small, I don't know how she still manages to stay strong.

"I know," I say as I place one firm hand on her shoulder. Christina and I have become much closer since we lost Tris. We both loved her in our own way and we both lost a part of us when she passed. Apart from Caleb, Christina is the only person who really knew Tris. She is the person I turn to when I want to talk about Tris and I want to talk about her a lot because I'm afraid of forgetting. Tris may have been able to forgive her brother by sacrificing her own life for his, but I cannot do the same. When I see Caleb, all I can think about is that it should have been him. I don't hate him but I can't forgive him like she did because I am not her and I will never be her.

As we enter the tattoo parlour, Christina asks me once again, "Are you sure you want to do this?" and I reassure her once again that it is. I want to be reminded of Tris every single day. I want the mark she left on me to be shown permanently. When I first had the idea, I didn't want to tell anyone because it would be personal and special to me. I don't know why I told Christina, maybe I expected her to persuade me not to go ahead with it because she knew how the memory of Tris broke me inside, but she didn't do that. She told me it was a great idea and that she wanted to do it too in honour of her best friend. That's what I like about Christina. She's still the smart mouthed Candor she was when I first met her. I don't think we ever truly lose the virtues of our first factions. This tattoo parlour is much different to the one we had back in Dauntless and the tattoo artist isn't Tori or Bud. Like many of our other friends, Tori is no longer with us. George asks me about her all the time and I tell him the same thing every time. Though it can be annoying, I know that I probably do the same with Tris and so I let him bombard me with questions. The pierced tattoo artist asks me what I want. I wonder if he was previously a Dauntless or if he led a life outside of Chicago, away from factions. I show him the image of the three ravens, and tell him that I only want the one. One raven to represent what I have lost, what was taken away and will never come back. Like a bird, a raven, flying away and never coming back. I choose to go first. It hurts but the memory of Tris hurts so much more that I hardly feel it. Christina flinches slightly but she remains strong like the fighter she is. The raven sits nicely on our collar bones. We don't talk for a long time while we stare at it and think about how differently things could have turned out three years ago today. The last thing I told her was that I love her and that I'll see her soon. Both of those things were true. I did love her, I still do, and I did see her, but she couldn't see me because she was already gone.

Christina breaks the silence, "The others will be waiting for us." I nod, and we head out in the direction of the Hancock building. Six months ago, I conquered my fear of heights and ziplined over the city to scatter her ashes. Ever since I did it, I've wanted to do it again. It was Zeke who suggested that we make it a yearly ritual in Tris' memory. I thought it was a great idea and told him that Uriah should be honoured too. Zeke may not have known Tris that well, but Uriah did. As Christina had said, the others are waiting for us when we reach the 100th floor of the Hancock building. They're all dressed in black too. We chose black for two reasons; it is the colour of mourning, but it also represents, for most of us, our past life as Dauntless. Today is a day of mourning and remembering our past life because three years ago we lost Tris and set off the memory serum to destroy the faction system. Tris may have lost her life but she did it for a much greater cause and it is important that we remember her and her sacrifices.

I choose to go first, again. Tris would have liked that. After all, she was the first jumper. Zeke buckles me into the sling and counts down from three.

"Are you ready?" He asks, giving me a teasing push.

I take in a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Three… Two... One…" He lets me go.

When I did this for the first time, it was terrifying. But now, I embrace the wind that pushes against my body as I soar through the city, like a bird, like a raven. Last time, I did it with Tris as I carried her ashes. This time, she is sitting on my collar bone. But the truth is, Tris is always with me, tattoo or not. I carry her inside of me, deep in my heart. From this view Chicago is a beautiful city, and not much has changed over the three years except that it's been rebuilt and no longer shows signs of a war stricken city. I fly over the navy pier and seeing the Ferris wheel, I remember the first time I really conquered my fear of heights. It must have been her bravery that made me realise my cowardice. But it may have just been her. After the war, I had thought about leaving the city but I couldn't do it. I couldn't not be here to see how it was rebuilt, to see how her sacrifice led to a greater good. Chicago is my home. It is where I was born, where I was brought up, where I started a new life and where I met Tris. As I reach the end of the zip line, I realise that I have been crying. If it was any other day, I would have said that it was the wind in my eyes but I am not afraid of showing any emotion today because I have been through so much. Christina is the next person to zip down the line. She screams as she does so because apparently it gives her more of an adrenaline rush. I promise her that I'll try it next time. Then come Caleb, and Cara, and George, and Amar, and lastly Zeke and Shauna who come down together.

"I want to go again," Christina whispers into my ear.

"Tris would have said that," I respond. A tear rolls down her cheek and I regret it straight away.


	3. III

I had told the others that I wanted to be alone for the rest of the day and they had understood. On most days, I just wanted to be alone. Loneliness was something that had become a part of me. Tris would have hated me doing this to myself but she's not here and I don't see any other way. When I do want companionship, it comes in the form of my friends, _our_ friends, or my mother. My mother and I have made amends ever since she returned to Chicago. Tris would have liked that. I haven't seen Marcus for a long time but he is something that I have learnt to put behind me. Whilst I do want to be alone today, my mother has invited me for dinner. I didn't refuse because I haven't seen her in a while. I knock on the door of her apartment and plaster a smile on my face.

"Tobias," she greets me with a hug. Her hair is tied back in a messy bun and a red apron is draped around her neck. The smell of cooking wafts through the air making my stomach turn. "Come in," she says. I walk into the apartment that we spent many hours together decorating. The simplicity of the layout reminds me of our old Abnegation house back when I was a child. My mother pulls out a chair for me and I sit down whilst she serves the delicious food. There isn't ever much conversation between us but what we have is something and enough. Today, however, there is utter silence save from the clattering of spoons and forks as we devour our meal.

"What was she like?" My mother asks, sensing the awkwardness between us.

I struggle to swallow my food. I have never really spoken to my mother about Tris but she's always been curious. They hardly knew each other and I know that every mother would want to know about the girl that stole her son's heart. Except that Tris stole my heart and she never gave it back.

"I can see it in your face," she says, "You're thinking about her."

"Today-" She cuts me off.

"I know." Of course she knows. I wonder what it is that she sees. My mother can read me better than anyone else can.

"She was strong," I tell her, "And beautiful." Memories flash before my eyes, memories of Tris from the moment she jumped into that net. I blink back the tears. My mother reaches over the table and places her hand over mine. She squeezes and I let her. Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I look at her. She smiles and my smile mirrors hers. I have always been told that I look like my mother.

I help her with the dishes after we finish eating and then I take my leave. I often wonder how Tris did it, how she managed to still be strong after losing both of her parents. Maybe she did it for me, so that I wouldn't worry about her even though I was always worrying. But the thing is, Tris was brave. Her bravery was beyond definition. She was beyond definition.

The train that runs through the city is the most common mode of transport. Though there seem to be a lot more cars now, not everyone can afford that luxury and some people prefer to just walk or catch the bus. I stand still on the platform and hear the train horn blaring, warning me of its presence. Then, it appears in the distance and gets closer and closer. I let it rush past me, wind blowing into my eyes and through my hair, and then I run. I run on the platform beside the train until I reach the door handle and haul myself up. Though there is no more need for me to do this now, I do it because I have Dauntless blood. To my pleasure, the cart I have chosen is empty. I lean back against the side, with the door open to let the cool breeze in, and watch the city pass. It only takes a few minutes to get to my destination. As I see the glass rooftop of what used to, and really still is, the Pit of the Dauntless compound, I stand up and get ready to jump. There are no platforms here so the train doesn't stop. As the see the rooftop approach, I count to three and then, I jump.

I've done this so many times before that it is easy for me. I run across the gravel that coats the rooftop until I reach the ledge. The first time I did this I was so terrified, with my fear of heights I did not want to go first. Looking back, I feel like a coward. I should have stepped forward like she did. She was brave enough to take the plunge when she had no idea what awaited her. That's true bravery, courage, strength. I balance myself on the ledge and look down at the gaping black hole beneath me. My stomach sinks and I regret looking. Instead, I look up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining brightly through the white clouds. As I am doing this, I take a deep breath and jump.

Once I hit the bottom, I can breathe again. I roll myself off and then I am standing in the exact spot she had stood when I had helped her from the net. I remember the first thing I had noticed was her eyes, so beautiful and insistent. Then, her clothes and hair tied back in a bun that told me she was Abnegation. I had hardly seen Abnegation transfers since I had chosen Dauntless and I had certainly never witnessed one as the first jumper.

The Dauntless compound is still exactly the same as it had been three years ago. Not much has changed in its appearance. I come here often because, though I live in an apartment, that is my house and, this is my home. There are still many people here and the noise of shouting and laughter echoes across the walls of the Pit when I reach it. Some of the people greet me; they must have been Dauntless because I recognise some of their faces. Others I do not recognise but I do not ask about their old factions because we do not talk about factions anymore. As I reach the other end of the Pit, I hear that familiar roaring sound of water rushing through the chasm. I've always been so drawn to the chasm, ever since I joined Dauntless. The sound of rushing water is one that soothes me. I lean against one of the railings that stop me from falling in and watch the water crashing into the rocks below. I think about Tris. I think about Uriah. We scattered his ashes here because it's what he would have wanted. I think about Al. Emotions rush through me like the water in the chasm. I turn away and head through one of the corridors that lead to the canteen. The smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the air. My stomach turns. Even though I have just eaten, I walk into the crowded room. Most of the tables are occupied by people I don't recognise. A group of people at one table look like they belonged to Amity, with their unusual and colourful dress. I sit down at an empty seat and scan the table. Amity; that would explain the bready smell. I tear some off from the loaf on the table and let it tickle my taste buds. The last time I had Amity bread, it was laced with peace serum and Tris went nuts. I laugh to myself as I recall the memory. It was just after we had stopped the simulation and went into hiding in the Amity compound. We made so many memories there, me and Tris. I pour some drink into my cup and take a sip. It's fizzy, lemonade, just like what we had drunk on our first date. The seats beside me are empty and it reminds me of one of the first conversations, though very brief, I had had with Tris. She was a rather curious Abnegation which is something that I liked about her.

After, I had back towards into the Pit and down the path that leads to the rocks at the bottom on the chasm. They are slippery as I walk across them but I keep my balance and find the rock with the flat surface to sit on. For a moment, I just sit there, staring at the waves of water that rush past and crash into rocks similar to the one I am sitting on. It is peaceful and calm, drowning out the loud noise that comes from the people in the pit. Though there are others, clear in my view, I feel utterly alone. I have always liked this spot, and I came to like it much more when I brought Tris here. It was just after I had taken her into my fear landscape, trusted her to learn the truth about me; my past, my fears, my name. I had only kept the secret of my Divergence from her, but that's because I knew that she had already suspected it. It was here that I held her, kissed her. The taste of her lips still lingers, always has, just like the memory. Tears fill my eyes and cloud my vision. I will never be able to hold her or kiss her again and that haunts me every single day. I let a tear roll down my cheek and wipe it away with my shirtsleeve. A few more follow, falling like raindrops fall down a glass window.


	4. IV

I escape from the chaos of the Pit and make my way to the room that belonged to me as a Dauntless instructor. It is quiet down this corridor, and there is not a single soul in sight. The solitude is comforting for me. When I enter the room, it is empty like it has been the past few times I have visited. Often, when I visit the compound, I come here for no apparent reason. For years, this place belonged to me, and became home. The single bed, with the covers folded neatly from when I had last made them, had always reminded me of my Abnegation past. I close the door behind me as I walk in and sit on the edge of the bed. She had slept here once, and I had slept beside her on the floor. It is a painful but beautiful memory. Tris, she is a painful but beautiful memory that I do not want to erase. Memories are things that fade overtime, but some memories linger longer than others, lasting with you until the end of your lifetime. I hope that Tris is one of those memories. I had thought about it once, erasing her hold on me to ease the pain. But Christina had stopped me. I'm grateful for it. It is not something worth forgetting. She is not someone worth forgetting.

My shirt sticks to my skin with sweat. I pull it off my body and toss it on the bed beside me. Immediately, cool air envelopes me. My hand goes to my collar bone where I am marked with the reminder of Tris. Ravens, so free and black, just like Dauntless. I turn my head over my shoulder and glance at the tattoo that covers my back through the mirror on the bedside table. The factions, they've always held so much meaning for me. In the past, a reminder of the person I wanted to be. I never really truly believed in the faction system. I never wanted to be just one thing. Now, the symbols on my back represent much of my past and the person I have now become and can freely be. I am kinder now. I think it was Tris who finally brought out that quality in me. Underneath the black ink, lays another memory, another piece from my past. The scars on my back from where Marcus had beaten me are barely visible now. I was so ashamed of them when I came to Dauntless that I chose to hide them beneath a tattoo. It was the third most painful thing that I have ever endured. The second being the actual infliction of pain from my father, someone whom I had loved, and the first is the pain of losing the girl who was able to reach me in my darkest of times and find her way into my heart when no one else could. The deeper you dig into the very core of my being, the more layers you shed away, the more you discover the secrets of my past that I have kept hidden for so long. It is not because I am ashamed that I keep these secrets. It is because I am afraid that there will come a point where I will crumble under the weight of them all that they need to be stored away so that even I cannot access them.

Though we no longer live in factions, the city is divided into five districts each named after one of the five factions. When I finally leave Dauntless, I jump onto the next train heading towards the remains of Abnegation. After the war, most of the houses were knocked down and rebuilt for a 'new' Abnegation. But the project was never finished because money was invested elsewhere and so some of the houses still remain. My childhood home and the Prior home still stand in the 'old' Abnegation but they are occupied by strangers. Despite this, it comforts me to see the house, though it conjures up both good and bad memories. But that's not why I'm going there.

This time, when I board the train, my cart isn't empty. Caleb stands at the far end, a mirror image of Tris. I don't say anything to him because there is nothing to say, but we both acknowledge each other's presence. He casts a quick glance towards me and then back towards the windows. The awkward silence lingers between us for most of the journey. Luckily for me, it's a short ride, though when the train pulls up at the stop, Caleb also gets out.

We're both headed the same way, to the same place, and though we don't talk to each other while we make our way there, we walk together. I decide to break the silence, and make some sort of conversation, "Do you come here often?"

"Almost every day," he responds. The way his voice trembles with grief and sorrow almost makes me feel sorry for him. He may have turned his back on his family, by joining the enemy and betraying his sister, but he's paid his price now as he has lost them all. I want to forgive him and he has tried to make peace with me many times before, but each time all I can think about is that it should have been him. He was supposed to set off the memory serum. He should have done it to keep his sister safe. But, Caleb wasn't Dauntless. I have come to question whether he ever had Abnegation in him either. Tris believed that she wasn't selfless, but in her final act she showed that she was both Abnegation and Dauntless. She showed that she was Divergent. If it had been Caleb, she would still be here. And though she would have been the one who lost her family, I would have been there for her. I would have been her family. I told her that once. But for Caleb, he has no one else to turn to. Perhaps that is why he comes here often. The graveyard comes into view as we walk behind the Abnegation buildings. This is where most of those who had fallen, and whose bodies could be retrieved, are buried. Tris' grave lies here, between Andrew and Natalie Prior, though her body is not beneath it. It is still comforting to come here and talk to her.

"Tobias-" Caleb stops me in my tracks. It is not the sudden disruption of silence that startles me but his choice of address.

"What did you just call me?" I snap at him.

He realises his mistake and begins to correct himself, "I-"

"You don't get to call me that. Do you understand?" A fire burns deeply through my veins, anger. But I am not so much angry as hurt. Tears well up in my eyes but I fight them back.

"I'm sorry," Caleb says.

"No, you're not." My voice shakes, and the anger overwhelms me. I ball my hands into fists at my sides and try to calm myself down.

"I-" Caleb speaks again, and my fist collides with his face. He falls to the floor and doesn't even put up a fight. As much as I want to, I restrain myself from wasting any more time or effort on him. Leaving him alone to clean up the blood that gushes from his nose, I make my way towards her grave. It is not a place I visit often because it's special to me, and when a place is special, you don't visit it often because then it is no longer special just merely a place. Besides, when I want to visit Tris, all I have to do is turn to my heart and she's always in there.

There are fresh flowers on each of the three graves and I assume that they were put there by Caleb. I kneel in front of the headstone carved with her name; _Beatrice 'Tris' Prior. _She was always _Tris _to me, but there is something so special about the name _Beatrice_, its Latin meaning being 'bringer of joy or happiness.' She brought happiness into my life at a time when I needed it the most, after such a long time of feeling void and hollow inside. But she didn't just bring me happiness. She was my happiness. Every time I was with her, even when I was mad at her, I was happy.

"Tris," I start before I correct myself, "Beatrice." It's still strange to call her that, the way it was strange to hear her call me _Tobias._ "It's been three years," I continue, "And I still miss you. I still love you. I have never stopped loving you." The tears that had welled up in my ears before now roll down my cheeks and I let them. I am not ashamed of feeling this way. "I know you can't hear me," I say, "But, I don't know how much longer I can go without you here, Tris." My lips quiver as I say her name, and the words disappear. I don't know what else to say. For a while, I stay there, kneeling before her grave, with my eyes closed, just thinking. In these moments, I am thinking of being with her again in an afterlife that I have never believed in. Even in Abnegation, I was never religious. It is selfish of me to have only just begun to believe in it now with the hope of seeing Tris again. If God is real, I do not understand why He has chosen to punish me by taking her away. I didn't get to spend enough time with her here. Therefore, I believe that it is because I will see her again.

Footsteps startle me from my daydream and I don't even need to turn around to know that they are Caleb's. I get up to take my leave without looking at him. He must have learnt his lesson because he doesn't speak to me again.


	5. V

I ride the train back to my apartment. For the remainder of the day, I want to be utterly alone. The apartment is mostly bare save for some furniture, but that's how I like it. I smile to myself thinking about how different it would look if Tris was living here with me. There's no doubt that she would be in charge. I rest my head on the pillow of my bed, and let the cool breeze that flows in from the open balcony cover me. Many times, as I stood on that balcony, I have thought about leaving everything I have worked so hard to build here and joining Tris. But I have never been able to do it. I was never brave enough to jump that height. Perhaps, it is not the fear of heights that stops me but rather the fear of death and the fear that there is no after life and I'll never see her again.

I grab a pen and paper from the bedside table and start to write a note. A few words in and I'm not sure who I'm writing it to. I rip out the page, scrunch it up, and toss it aside. I start again.

_I'm sorry. _I write those two words again and again, on separate pieces, folding each page once I have torn it off. Once I have enough apologies, I stuff them into my jacket pocket and look around the room. Nothing in this apartment has ever meant much to me, and I have never been able to truly call this home. Therefore, I have nothing to lose if I leave it behind. But just as I am about to leave, I spot the glass blue statue from my childhood, a symbol of my defiance to my father and a gift from my mother. I think of my parents, my mother, and whether it is worth losing her. But I know that my mother is strong, and she will fight her way through when I am gone. I take the statue off the table top as I leave. I take one last glance before I close the door, and then I am walking away into the twilight sky and I don't look back.

The first place I go is back to the Hancock building, but not because I want to zip line again. This is the place my friends call home, the friends who I can never thank enough for always being there for me. I slip a note under each of their doors; Zeke, Christina, and Amar. Zeke, who I have known since I chose Dauntless and to whom I promised that I would keep his brother safe outside of the fence. I couldn't keep that promise, the same way I couldn't keep the promise I made to Tris. I was never good at keeping promises. Christina, who is still the same person she was three years ago, the smart mouthed Candor, and whose company I have grown so fond of. Amar, my Dauntless instructor who taught me to be strong and brave in the times when I was vulnerable and damaged from my father's abuse. I am still damaged, but I am not beyond mending.

From the Hancock building, after much contemplation, I make my way towards the apartment block by Millennium Park. It is where Cara lives, but also Caleb. I do not know what I am apologising for, or what it will even mean to him but I post the note under his door anyway. I didn't have to do it, and I wouldn't have done it. But, I would have felt guilt knowing that I have not tried to make any peace or amends with him. Perhaps my apology will make him want to apologise too, but by then I will be gone.

The entire journey to my mother's apartment, I can't stop thinking about how stupid I am for even considering what I am going to do. But I have come too far to turn back now. This time, I don't slide the note under the door. Instead, I place it down along with the glass statue and the key to my apartment. I knock the door twice, and then I take my leave before she sees me, before she is able to stop me.

I jump onto the train that rides through the city one last time, heading for the Navy Pier. When the train pulls up, I notice that it is entirely deserted and for that I am glad. I wouldn't want anyone to witness this. The Ferris wheel towers above everything else, and as I walk towards it, my legs tremble slightly. Before I know it, I am at the foot of the ladder. This is the first time I have revisited this place ever since we played Capture The Flag. I don't seem to recall much from that day, except that she made me want to climb the Ferris wheel, despite my fear of heights. I grab the edges of the ladder, and step onto the first rung. Memories of Tris, memories with Tris, and just memories of my own cloud my vision as I take each step. For a moment, I feel like I am going to fall off the ladder and the damage won't be enough, and I will have to face my mother and my friends when I wake up. But I keep climbing; my feet and hands seem to work their way up with a mind of their own. Still, no matter how much I climb, I don't seem to be any nearer to the top. Perhaps it is a sign that no matter how much I try, I can't be with Tris again. But I keep on climbing, and each rung that my feet leave behind represents a part of the life that I am leaving behind, _for Tris_.


	6. VI

Her aptitude test results had always been right. She always had Abnegation in her but she was too busy doubting herself that she never saw it.

She was Dauntless, and Erudite, and Abnegation, and she was Divergent.

She taught me many things. She taught me bravery, kindness and most importantly she taught me trust. She taught me how to trust again because I was able to trust _her_.

The zip lining was one of the most difficult things I ever did but I did it for _her _and I did it thinking of _her._

That time we climbed the Ferris wheel, I could only think about how thankful I was that she chose Dauntless. I'm standing at the top of the same Ferris wheel and I'm thinking about how right she was to choose Dauntless.

She was so brave, so much braver than I ever was and I ever will be. How can I ever be brave when I only chose Dauntless because I was scared of my father?

Even now, I cannot believe that she is gone.

I am not brave enough to continue without _her_.

I thought she was stupid but she was just selfless. It was the Abnegation upbringing running through her veins that made her do all those things.

She sacrificed herself many times to save everyone, but there are only so many sacrifices you can make.

I am reminded of _her_ every single day when I see Caleb and now the one raven on my collar bone to represent what I have lost.

I'm too afraid that I will forget _her_, that someone will set off the memory serum and I won't remember anything about us.

I am too afraid to live a life without _her_.

I was hers and she was mine.

My knees tremble as I balance my weight on the creaking metal.

I don't think.

I don't look down.

I just jump.

I was too afraid to be the first to do it when I chose Dauntless but then I saw _her_.

When my body first hits the ground, all I register is a huge blur.

Then, I see _her _hands reaching out to me. _My Tris._


End file.
